guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lnstinct
About us ::< 2011 - Current > :lnstinct; the guild name suggests our behaviour. We use and follow our lnstincts in whatever things we do and give our upmost performance. We strongly believe that lnstinct will be one of the best guilds with the bests members, but we dare not say till we have made our mark. Although our leader is still at a low level, he is training hard and is trying to reach a high level to lead the guild well. We're a guild that is active, fun and friendly, we try to help our own members and treat everyone equally. :We usually do our own training, but we can do souls, dungeons etc. if requested. As we said, we help one another. If one of our members gets bullied we'll definitely help them. But on one condition that it's not our member's fault in the first place. We try not to be inactive and will stay as an active guild. So we hope members could show their support by getting themselves online regularly. :We value XP contributers very much. If you contribute large amount of XP to the guild, you'll have a higher rank and more rights. One more advantage will be that we'll give more time to these contributers to get online if they are inactive for a long period of time. (ex. instead of having 2 weeks before we ban the member, we give him 1-2 weeks more time to get online.) History : lnstinct started in 2011, since it's a new guild there's not much of a history. Many things happened in the guild, but somehow the guild managed to survive and keep moving. The guild has replaced its first letter I into a small L because the original Instinct guild is dead. We have no choice but to put L instead since it looks exactly like I. lnstinct was always on its on, but we're waiting for another guild to join us as allies. : 1. In 2011, Instinct was actually created by Xiao-Yun. Invitation and XP contribution :Approach any Instinct members for invite. If the member is unable to invite, ask for a high ranking members name and PM him for invite. Ranks and rights will be given by the leader, but everything starts from zero. There will be some rights given at the beginning but you'll have to work for it. :Original rights will be - Manage Xp contribution / Place a perceptor / Retrieve loot from your perceptor / Invite new members. :: < Rights > #10000 < 30000 = Can use paddocks. #30000 < 60000 = Make me the main perceptor defender. #60000 < 80000 = Manage guildmates xp contribution. #80000 < 100000 = Arrange paddocks. #100000 < 120000 = Manage other members mounts. #120000 < 140000 = Manage ranks. #140000 < 160000 = Ban. #160000 < 180000 = Manage boosts. #180000 < 200000 = Transmit rights. #<200000 = Any rights leader wants to give / or full rights. :: < Ranks > :: Every 5k exp you give = 1 rank up in early stages. Ranks like second in command, treasurer, protector and craftsman depends on how the leader would give. :: (Currently both are not being carried out yet.) Requirements *To join Instinct you must be level 40+ . Some exceptions are made. *You must have understandable English. *You must be p2p. If you don't have money to make p2p right after it ends, we'll give a grace period of 2 weeks. *If you left the guild without a notice or a reason why to the leader or second in command, you will '''NOT '''get back any rights and ranks. Rules *No begging for items or money. If you ask politely someone might be willing to help train you, never beg for items and/or money. You will be ignored and if you spam the guild chat and irritate us, we will not hesitate to ban you. *Everyone makes mistakes, everyone will have a second chance and be given a warning. *All members must be active 2-3 times a week. Once you are not online for 2 weeks (14 days) straight, we will not hesitate to ban you instantly, regardless of your rank. If you can't be online for a long period of time. Inform some high ranking person in the guild and we'll extend to a maximum of 3 months (90 days). *Perceptors can be used by anyone, the loot can only be collected by the placer. But if the perceptor is full, a high ranking member will collect it for you. You'll be able to take it from them when you're online again.